Euh pas d'idée, désolé
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: ceci est tiré d'un rêve zarbi que j'ai fait. Reviews please


_**Euh alors voilà j'ai fait ce rêve cette nuit et c'est franchement bizarre, ça n'a pas de lien direct avec la série. Juste une chose Rose et là et on voit Donna aussi.**_

_**C'est zarbi je vous préviens alors jugez moi ou pas mais si ça vous plais pas prenez vous en a mon inconscient tout est de sa faute XD**_

_Londres, année 2015 environ._

C'est un jour précédent les fêtes de fin d'années, tout était si beau. Les lumières de Noel étaient installées dans toutes les rues et les vitrines des différent magasins la faisait rêver. Elle adorait tout ça. Même si elle avait déja vu milles fois plus beau. C'était nouveau pour elle et elle adorait ça. Elle tenait ça de sa mère comme le disait si bien son père. Mais elle adorait ça.

Ses parents, Rose et le docteur avait tellement vécu pour en arriver jusque là, jusqu'à elle. Leur vie avait tellement changé mais ils passaient leur temps à lui dire que l'arrivée de leur fille étaient un miracle pour eux.

Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre tout ce que ses parents lui disaient et lui montraient. Mais elle savait aussi que tout ce qu'elle voyait à chaque fois était unique. Elle revassait devant une vitrine quand elle entendit sa mère.

Rose : Anna.

Elle regarde sa mère qui est légèrement éloigné d'eux.

Rose : Ne traine pas s'il te plais, on revient demain.

Anna : J'arrive maman.

La fillette tenta de rejondre sa mère mais dans la précipitation elle bouscula quelqu'un. Très polie la fillette s'excusa auprès de la personne.

Anna : Pardon, je ne regardais pas.

Une jeune femme s'abaissa à son niveau. Anna fut soudain inquiète. Elle savait pourquoi. Son père lui avat pourtant dit de ne pas parler à cette femme. Ce serait dangereux pour elle. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa mère s'était approchée d'elles. Elle prit la main de sa fille doucement. Puis elle regarda la jeune femme.

Rose : Excusez là...

Ses mots se perdirent quand elle sut à qui elle venait de s'adresser. La jeune femme ne dit rien. La mère prit sa fille et l'emmena aussi vite qu'elle put. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle, pas très loin de chez eux. Le père les attendait déja. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent. La fillette éclata en sanglot. Il s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

Docteur : Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ma chérie ?

Anna : Je suis désolée papa. J'ai pas fais exprès.

Docteur : De quoi parle t-elle Rose ?

Rose : Elle a croisé Donna, et elle lui a parlé, mais ce n'était pas volontaire.

Anna : Je suis désolée. Tu avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache quelque chose sur toi.

Docteur : Eh !! ce n'est rien Anna, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as vu Donna par accident

Anna : T'es pas faché ?

Le docteur essuya les joues de sa petite chérie. Elle était calmé. Elle entoura la nuque de son père de ses petits bras. Rose se rapprocha d'eux. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son mari. Elle put voir que sa fille s'endormait. La journée avait été fatiguante pour eux. Faire les magasins et ecouter tout ce qui s'était déja passé dans cette ville. Apprendre que c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle fermait les yeux et se laissait emportée par le sommeil.

Docteur : Elle s'endort ?

Rose : Oui, elle a eu peur, que tu lui en veuille.

Docteur : Jamais je ne pourrais lui en vouloir. C'est mon petit ange.

Ils entrèrent ensemble à l'interieur du TARDIS, Rose ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son docteur et sa petite fille. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la coucha doucement sur son lit. Elle se laissa faire, son père remmonta la couverture sur elle et l'embrassa doucemetn sur le front.

Puis il rejoingnit sa femme.

Rose : Tu sais, Donna va se souvenir maintenant.

Docteur : Oui, je sais. Anna à hériter de beaucoup de mes aspects. On est lié, ce qui me liiait à Donna le lie aussi a Anna.

Rose : Anna estparfaite comme elle est.

Le docteur sourit doucement, lui non plus ne voulait pas changer sa petite fille. Elle était parfaite. Elle avait beaucoup d'aspects de seigneur du temps. Mais elle ressemblait aussi beaucoup à sa mère. Toute aussi sage et tétue. Rose n'était plu toute à fait la même mais au fond elle restait toujours la même. Toujours Rose Tyler. Ces changements avaient été nécéssaire. Et au début ils n'avait pas été d'accord. Mais il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Jamais. Cette vie durait depuis près de six ans. Et chaque jour était meilleur que le précédent.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du TARDIS.

Docteur : Tu es prète ?

Rose : Oui, elle a le droit de savoir.

Le docteur prit la main de son épouse et ouvrit doucement la porte du vaisseau.

**fin**

**et si ça vous a plut j'ai un chapitre consacré à la naissance d'Anna**


End file.
